Te odio no tanto
by Kumikun14nightwish
Summary: Tokio Hotel's Bill Kaulitz con una vida normal, bueno... ni tanto. Se enamora pero no sabe como reconciliarse o conseguir que la chica que lo odia desde la guarderia, lo acepte. Pero tampoco se atreve por su orgullo. Se resolvera este problema? jajaja!


**Bueno, esta historia ya esta publicada en un website para fans... pero el titulo esta en ingles (I hate u... not so much)**

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a ningun miembro de la banda de Tokio Hotel (unfortunately)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Capitulo 1:

A veces las sorpresas de la vida golpean, y fuerte. Y otras cuantas veces solo sorprenden, y de qué manera. Pero estas sorpresas son las q hacen de la vida una entretenida y única para cada uno de nosotros. Si peleamos por lo que queremos, entonces estas sorpresas son gratificantes. Y esto lo sé por experiencia.

Mi madre - Ven a comer!

Claire- voy!

Este es mi pasado, cuando tenía 18 años pero todavía no estamos ahí. Vayamos a kindergarten (jardín de niños o como se llame en su país) :

Vale (mi amiga desde la guardería)- Wow! Ese castillo de arena te quedo bien lindo! :D

Claire-Gracias, aunque no soy buena construyendo =/

Vale- Yo no puedo hacer eso.

Claire- Mi mama me dice que si te propones algo lo puedes conseguir, pero no entendí bien que quiere decir "propones" es una palabra graciosa.

Vale (riendo)- Si, suena a animal. ^^

(Ambas ríen. En eso se acerca Bill, un compañero de clase que era gemelo de otro, Tom. No podías decir si te caía bien porque no hablabas con él, pero era lindo aunque callado. Bill se acerco con una expresión traviesa y se paro al lado de tu castillo de arena)

Bill- que hacen?

Claire- Haciendo castillos de arena, quieres jugar? :D

Bill- No.

(Y entonces pateó el castillo que Vale ya había empezado a montar. Nosotras nos quedamos quietas un momento. Yo no podía creer lo que había hecho)

Pausa! -esta es una de esas 'sorpresas de la vida' de las que les hablaba, pero esta no fue muy gratificante. Y este evento inesperado desencadeno una serie de eventos que no fueron muy pacíficos, pero me llevaron a donde estoy hoy. Verán yo suelo ser una chica pasiva, en serio, el chico, Bill, podía haber destruido mi castillo y no me hubiera molestado, tuviera cinco años o no, pero que hubiese destruido el castillo de Vale era simplemente… cual es la palabra? O si, inaceptable. Mi amiga era muy importante para mí, y puedo decir que él se la busco. Sigamos:

(Me puse de pie enojada por lo que acababa de hacer y en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era "Lo vas a pagar". Y luego te lanzaste sobre él y lo agarraste por el pelo y lo tiraste de cara a la arena, y para estar un poco de mi lado diré que el abrió la boca y la arena entró sola en ella. Luego recuerdo que me separaron de él y nos llevaron a la oficina. Ahí la directora pregunto que había sucedido y yo le conte la verdad:

Claire- Misi, el vino y le patio el catillo a Val.

Directora- En ese caso debiste de haberle informado a algún maestro, no había necesidad para la violencia.

Claire- Pero los maestros no le hubieran hecho nada como quiera.

Bill- Eres una salvaje!

Claire- Tu eres el salvaje que le rompió el castillo a Val. Si me hubieras roto el mío no hubiese ningún problema.

Bill- Y por que el tuyo si y el de ella no?

Claire- Porque ella es mi amiga y yo tengo que defenderla.

Bill- Si pero no eres tú la que me gusta, es ella. –me saco la lengua

Claire- T gusta Val ?

Bill- Si pero no se lo digas.

Claire- Y porque tengo que guardar un secreto tuyo?- enojada

Bill- Hay tu!-viro la cara hacia el otro lado y yo hice lo mismo-

Directora- Niños! Por favor dejen de pelear, o llamo a sus padres.

De acuerdo, eso fue en kindergarten. Así siguió la cosa a través de los años. El me molestaba, yo lo molestaba, y el odio fue creciendo. No podíamos ignorarnos, solo nos detestábamos, y lo demostrábamos. Lo peor de todo no fue estudiar con el toda mi vida, lo peor fue que mis amigos(as) eran sus amigos(as) también. Y siempre trataban de que arregláramos las cosas pero siempre había algo que me hacia odiarlo de nuevo. Así que decidieron dejar de intentarlo y yo tuve q aprender a convivir con él, aunque claro, no en términos muy amigables. Y por supuesto, a él le seguía gustando Val y no porque me lo dijera, sino porque lo expresaba, regalos generosos en los días festivos, invitaciones a salir, cosas así. Un día en el que me quedaba en casa de Val a pasar la noche cuando estábamos en undécimo grado me entere del triangulo que existía en mi círculo de amistades:

Val- Entonces Claire, lo vas a odiar para toda la vida?

Claire- A Bill? Si. Y no trates de defenderlo, sinceramente no sé como lo defiendes después delo que le hizo a tu castillo en kindergarten.

Val- Eso paso hace mucho tiempo y solo era un castillo.

Claire- Te habías esforzado mucho para hacer ese castillo así que no me digas que no te importaba.

Val- Por favor, no era tan importante, yo en realidad quería pintar, pero tú te veías tan feliz que decidí acompañarte. Así que olvida esos rencores.

Claire- Ya, pero no es solo por el castillo. Es solo por ser el.

Val- Eso es algo inmaduro no crees?

Por supuesto que era inmaduro, y agotador también, y más cuando a mi no me gusta ni pelear ni estar enojada, pero mas valía mi orgullo. No le iba a pedir perdón a Bill. Así que busque un argumento:

Claire- Bastantes bromas que me ha jugado, y bastantes vergüenzas me ha hecho pasar.

Val- Y tu a él. O acaso no lo recuerdas? Quien le escribió Bill Kaulitz es un idiota en el pizarrón en quinto grado?

Claire- Eso fue después de que me puso una araña falsa en el bulto.

Val- -riendo- sí, me acuerdo.

Claire- Y te ríes!

Val- - riendo mas fuerte- Sabes que te amo! Pero eso fue gracioso.

Claire- Si y yo también te amo. Todavía no supero mi miedo a las arañas, otra razón para odiar a Bill Kaulitz.

Val- De acuerdo, ya no insisto. Oye, no me has dicho… te gusta alguien? Porque hace tiempo no muestras interés en nadie, o al menos no me has dicho.

Claire- No, es que no me gusta nadie, en la escuela todos son aburridos, o no mi tipo.

Val-Oh - se quedó pensativa-

Claire- Y tú? Te gusta Bill? Porque a él tú le gustas.

Val- Lo sé, me lo ha dicho, pero a mí no me gusta el, me gusta Tom.

Claire- Oh – fue todo lo que pude decir, entendía su situación perfectamente. Por un lado, Bill detrás de ella, mientras por el otro, ella detrás del hermano gemelo de Bill, quien para empeorar las cosas, tenía novia, y ya llevaban dos años juntos.=/ -

Val- Si, lo sé.

Claire- Y él lo sabe?

Val- Como lo va a saber? El tiene novia, no le voy a complicar las cosas.

Claire- Ya veo, y desde cuándo te gusta?

Val- Desde hace un año o cerca.

Claire- Y llevas sufriendo todo este tiempo?

Val- Trato de olvidarlo no pensando en eso, y me lo estas acordando.

Claire- Claro que no, te acuerdas de eso cada vez que lo ves. Pero nada, vamos a bailar.

Val- Bailar?

Claire- Si -sonreí- , bailar libera el corazón del sufrimiento y te hace sentir feliz, además, también tenemos a Mr. Nutella aquí para ayudarnos.

Val- Tú y tu Nutella. –sonríe-

Y nos pusimos a bailar con la cancion I don't want to be in love de Good Charlotte y comer Nutella

Y así pasaron dos meses. Y luego pasó algo que me dijo que aun tenía mucho que aprender acerca de la psicología femenina, aun siendo yo mujer. O al menos al principio.


End file.
